Brat
by Little Moose
Summary: Sooo this just might be a folder where I'll put random SNK one shots. I will warn you majority of them will feature my Oc, Briar Rose. Yes named after the Disney Princess. Also, I'm rating this high because in the future there will be smut.
1. Hate Fish

**Attack on Titan**

**One Shot**

**You're Such a Brat**

**Rating: Uh….**

**Pairing: Levi x Oc, Levi x Briar**

**Author's note: After reading, nonstop, AoT fiction on DA for an hour or two…or three by a very talented Katsuhana. Needless to say, I got inspired. So forgive me if Levi is a bit out of character, I haven't perfected how to write his character. I do not own Attack on Titan.**

They hated fishing; Levi and Briar don't even remember how they were put into this situation. It may have been Hanji's doing, but they were so sleep deprived they couldn't recall. They spent half of the night going over documents about new, promotions that had nothing to do with them, procedures and equipment upgrades. Three pots of coffee later, Levi and Briar were the definition of exhaustion. Levi was seeing her out of his office/room when Hanji barged in.Rambling about needing fish for an experiment, but she couldn't go because her squad needed her for something else.

Now here they were, cramped on a boat, cold and tired. Briar yawned constantly, wiping away the tears before they rolled down her cheeks. Levi, however, looked un-phased wearing his usual stoic expression of bored, tired eyes and a frown. But from where Briar was sitting, she could tell that he was furious at Hanji. All the way down he kept calling the insane woman "shitty glasses" and going "tch".

Briar was used to the uneasy atmosphere Levi's attitude would produce. However, his want to kill Hanji was practically palpable. And she needed to change that. Briar knew that she might end up cleaning something until she passed out, but she was cold and she liked invading Levi's personal space. His Lieutenant scooted closer to him, carefully as to not tip the boat. She stopped when their shoulders touched, startling Levi awake.

"Hm," He grunted before glancing at her, "What'd you think you're doing, Rose?"

"Keeping warm, what does it look like?" She answered defensively while shivering, "So how are we going to kill Hanji?"

"Tch, I haven't decided yet." He grumbled, his expression never changing.

"What if we fed her to one of her titan experiments?" Briar looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

Levi thought for a moment, "No. Shitty Glasses might enjoy that."

Briar dropped her head onto his shoulder in defeat—sighing heavily and pouted at the lake where no fish were biting. Levi glared down at the girl and drank in her lazy appearance. Her sunshine blonde hair was usually put up in a ponytail or a messy bun, but now it was trailing over everything. He had forgotten how long it was, the bright locks reached to the middle of her back. After being forced into this torturous activity she left it down, saying that it would keep her ears warm. Briar's eyes were the first thing he noticed about her when they first met, when she was a cadet. They were as blue as the sky—they somehow changed colors to match the mood she was in. Which helped him greatly, Levi knew when to avoid her if they were dark. He knew when she was anxious or sad because they were the lightest blue he's ever seen, filled with worry.

She did change out of her uniform and into a plain button up grey shirt, black pants and matching boots that went up to her knees. He had to admit, she looked better like this, than in one of her little sister's handmade dresses. They reminded him that she was a woman, but she looked like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Granted a wolf with a 78 titan kill and could drop kick you into the next wall.

"Okay I am official done with this. The fish aren't biting and I'm about to fall asleep. Let's head in, Captain. I have the urge to bust Hanji's face through a wall." Briar huffed while reeling in her line.

Levi agreed following her lead and turned to grab the oars. He watched as Briar tried to keep her hands warm. She brought them to her lips and blew hot air into them. "Hey brat, it's better if you put your hands in between your legs." He state while rotating the oars once more.

"Is that a fact?" Briar looked over at him, her eyes full of danger.

"Tch," As soon as they reached land they were both taking the rest of the day off, before someone got seriously hurt.

Suddenly, a gust of wind began turning the waves violently. Looking towards the sky, dark rain clouds stormed over them and then rain began to pour down in sheets. "Now I'm pissed." Levi growled low in his throat. The squad leader struggled holding onto the oars as the wind rocked the boat.

"Shit." He seethed as the boat began to capsize. Levi released the objects and attempted to reach Briar, who was holding onto the boat's edge, but it was too late. They were tossed into the water.

Levi breached the surface with a gasp and began his search for his Lieutenant. "Briar," He yelled over the waves, "Briar you damn brat, where are you?"

In the distance he heard coughing and what sounded like his name. Turning around he saw Briar holding on to the boat. Levi sighed in relief and swam towards her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and held onto the dingy boat with the other.

"You okay?" She asked trying her best to keep her hair out of her face.

"I'll be fine. Get under the boat!" Levi ordered and she did what she was told without hesitation. When she arrived safely, she knocked and then Levi joined her. It was still a little rocky underneath the boat, but at least they could hear each other. "It's just a short swim back to land. Can you make it, Briar?" Levi asked shocking Briar. He didn't call her Rose or brat—it freaked her out a little.

He splashed water in her face, "Briar!"

"Y-yea I'll be fine. Let's get this over this." Briar followed Levi's lead as he directed the boat. They would stop every now and then to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

"Just a little further."

Briar nodded, not wanting to give away how truly exhausted she was or how much her head hurt. Levi watched her out of the corner of his steel eyes, the dead look that reflected in her hues made him stop.

Levi abruptly stopped and grasped Briar's shoulder, "Hold up."

"What's wrong?" He couldn't have been tired; Levi could probably do this all day.

"You need a break."

"No I don't. I can keep going." Briar lied; she would drown first before telling her squad leader that she needed to stop. The headache was getting worse; it was getting difficult to see straight, let alone keep herself afloat.

"Stop being a stubborn cow and listen to me." Levi ordered bobbing closer to her. "Neither of us is in good shape, if we push ourselves, we'll both drown." He pushed her hair out of her wide eyes. God her skin was as soft as he imagined, it took everything Levi had to not kiss her cheeks right then and there.

They continued in ten minutes, pacing themselves as the water seemed to calm down. They both thought, "Of course."

When they reached the bank they abandoned the boat—deciding that fetching it would be Hanji's punishment. They collapsed onto the mud, trying to catch their breath. Levi looked over to Briar, whose eyes were closed, but she was still breathing.

"Hey," He shoved her awake, her eyes popping open. "No sleeping yet idiot. We have to kill Hanji first."

Briar couldn't tell if he was joking or being sarcastic. She didn't care, she was too tired to even speak, let alone strangle Hanji. She felt Levi's hand on her forehead, opening one eye to greet him before joining the other. Levi was towering over her, glaring down at her with his usual bored eyes that looked a little worried.

"I'm fine, Levi." She muttered.

"How did you get a concussion?" Levi was genuinely concerned.

Briar thought for a moment, touching the sore spot and winced, "It must've happened when the boat fell on me when we first got tossed."

"Tch you're an idiot, Briar."

Levi did it again. He called her by her first name—granted he also called her an idiot, but still. Before Briar could ask why he suddenly decided to call her by her first name, Levi's lips were on hers. At first she moaned in protest, but when the touch of his soft lips against hers and the faint taste of tea won—Briar gave in.

Levi broke the kiss off, letting Briar sit up. She bit her lower lip and blush bloomed over the apples of her cheeks. Levi's eyes widened, "Was that your first kiss?"

"No! Shut up!" Briar shouted and then realized she told her superior to shut up, "I'm so sorry."

"Tch, you're such a brat." He grabbed the back of her head and brought their lips together for a forceful and passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her delicate mouth, making her flinch.

He pulled away and took in Briar's freaked out expression and smirked. "Come to my room after dinner. We're going to work on that. Consider it punishment for telling me to shut up."

**The next day**

Everyone gathered around the lake to watch Hanji retrieve the discarded boat. Levi and Erwin stood in front, while Briar, Eren and Misaka watched from behind. Out of the three, only Eren and Misaka felt sorry for the psychotic squad leader.

"She's lucky Captain Levi chose her fate. If I had it my way, I would have fed her to her pet titans." Briar spoke her tone dripping with frustration.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Eren asked glancing in Briar's direction. He noticed a bruise on her milk white neck, "What happened to your neck?"

Levi flinched slightly when he heard Briar slap a hand hard against the mark, "I-uh-it must've happened during the whole thing yesterday."

Eren and Misaka glared at one another mischievously. Before they could ask further questions, however, Levi stepped in. He grabbed her head and tilted it roughly to the side to get a better view.

"Tch, come to my office after this to fill out _another _accident report." Levi released her head and began to return to the Scout Regiment HQ. After Levi was out of ear shot Briar moaned in protest, just to make sure no one knew the real reason of how she got the hickie on her neck.

**Author's note: Aaaand done. **


	2. Gaining Wings

**Attack on Titan**

**One Shot**

**Gaining Wings**

**Author's note: So I'm having a huge Attack on Titan/SNK problem. I cannot get enough of it. I do not own Attack on Titan/SNK.**

Erwin's Scout Regiment returned on the first day the training of the new cadets started. He and all of his squad leaders decided to go and watch as the new cadets were introduced in the usual manor. And one by one, all of them began to fear the older man that was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How many do you think will join the survey core?" Hanji asked, having a sudden inkling to join the cadets.

Neither Erwin nor Levi replied. Erwin was too focused on a girl who looked strangely familiar. Levi caught his line of site and grimaced at the young woman—she barely looked old enough to join the military. Her blonde hair curled around her shoulders, her striking blue eyes looked much older than her baby face, full lips and apple cheeks.

"So it is her." Erwin mumbled.

"Hm," Hanji peered at the girl her two male companions were gawking at. "Do you know her Erwin?"

"Not personally," Erwin's eyes never leaving the girl's presence, "but I knew her father well."

Before Hanji could question him further the drill Sergeant was on the girl with sunshine hair. "What do we have here? A baby faced angel! What is your name Cadet?" He shouted thinking he could get this girl to crack.

However, she answered him—straight faced, unemotional and loud. "Briar Rose, Sir!"

The Sergeant's mouth opened slightly in shock. He stepped closer and questions her again, silently, "What is your name, Cadet?"

Briar answers in the same octave as his, "Briar Rose, Sir."

"You aren't related to Sid Rose, are you?"

"He was my father, Sir. Until he was killed in action, Sir."

The man shook his head in disbelief, "Well now, aren't we a lucky bunch! You lot are in for a real treat. Cadet Rose's father was one of the finest and bravest soldiers the Scout Regiment had ever seen. Tell me Cadet Rose, are you planning to follow in your daddy's footsteps and join the Scout Regiment?"

Erwin straightened his back, waiting anxiously to hear her answer.

Smiling confidently, Briar's eye softened at the thought of her father, "Yes sir, I am."

The Sergeant placed a firm hand on her shoulder and glancing down at Briar he gave her a prideful smile. "They're lucky to have you, Cadet Rose. I fought alongside your father back before we lost him. He was truly an inspiration for us all and obviously his children."

"Thank you for your kind words, Sir. My sister and I appreciate them gratefully." Before continuing on his war path to scare the other Cadets ruthlessly, they saluted each other.

"So you knew her father?" Levi asked crossing his arms over his chest, "What was he like?"

"He was actually a lot like you Levi. Sid Rose cared deeply for his fellow man and loved his wife and daughters even more. He was an incredibly gifted fighter and never lost faith in our cause." Erwin ushered a soldier over and asked to have Cadet Rose brought to his office after the first day of training was over with.

The training ended when the sun began to set, the different shades of orange, pink and purple rippled throughout the sky. A gentle, cold breeze carried Briar towards the housing unit where the Commanders and Squad Leaders stayed. After a soldier knocked he entered, saluted and announced that Briar and arrived. Stepping aside, Briar entered, saluted and remained that way until Erwin dismissed the random soldier and asked for Briar to relax. She remained silent and observant as Erwin and his leaders went over reports. It was comforting to see a woman amongst them. Briar felt she was a little odd, but if she was up here with Commander Erwin then she must be extremely talented.

The little one with coal black hair, steel and narrow eyes and a stoic expression sat away from the other two—his legs crossed and sipping on coffee. Briar felt his eyes on hers the most, even if it was just a side glance. Erwin sighed, putting the final report in the finished stack. He met Briar's eyes with calmness and gave her the once over.

"You look just like him, Cadet Rose." Erwin began, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you Sir." Briar took the closest chair next to her. The scout members joined her at the table and offered her tea—she accepted of course. After a few more silent moments Erwin began his explanation of why he asked her here. "I've met you a few times before now, but you were probably much too young to remember me. I believe the last time was when you were two."

"That is too little." Levi interjected sarcastically, but Erwin ignored him.

"When you were first born your father was so delighted. He bragged about you constantly." Briar softly smirked at Erwin's memories, "Do you remember when you climbed onto the roof of your house? You must have been three or four at the time."

Briar nodded, "Our cat climbed up there. I was mad because I wanted to play with her."

"The next day you father came to use, swearing that you would join the military once you were old enough. Of course, we dismissed it at the time. Not a lot of women joined the military in the past."

"And I don't see how, we're the better fighters." Hanji winked towards Briar.

"You have a younger sister, don't you?" Erwin questioned.

"Yes Sir, Mari. She just turned nine." Briar replied happily.

"I see. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your mother died shortly after she was born, yes? And then your father?" Briar nodded stiffly, "It must have been difficult for you, to raise your sister all on your own."

"For a time, it was, but our neighbors took us in after the house was broken into. They treated us well, the old woman of the house taught Mari to sew, since then she's become a clothes making monster."

Erwin and Hanji laughed openly, however, Levi smirked. He couldn't resist this girl's charm and biting wit.

"I'm glad to hear both of your lives haven't been filled with too many hardships." Erwin paused to finish his cup of tea, "Now for the real reason as to why I called you here." He stood, easily closed the distance between him and Briar, "May I see your hand?"

Obliging him, Briar held out her hand. He noted how milky white and soft they were—he knew that wouldn't last for long. The stress of the training will make them crack and calluses will form. Erwin pulled her out of the chair and still continued to hold her hand. Flipping it over, he placed a necklace into her palm.

"I've been carrying it with me since he died. He would have wanted you to have it."

Blinking down at her hand, she almost didn't want to see what the object was. The instant she did, the necklace weighed thirty pounds heavier. It was her father's locket, filled with only two photos. One was of his wife, a dark beauty who loved her children very much and was taken from the world far too soon and the other was of her and Mari. Her little sister was just born and Briar was nine.

"He kept you all close to his heart." Erwin dug into his pocket and pulled out a Wing of Freedom badge. Opening the inside of the left side of her jacket, Erwin pinned the weathered badge as close to her heart as possible.

"May your father's wings carry and protect you as far as this life takes you, Briar." Erwin offered reverential homage to his fallen friend's memory. The sudden wave of emotion caused Briar to lose her legs. Erwin fell alongside her, his hands on her shoulders while she sobbed heavily into her hand. Levi stood, crouched down beside Briar with a firm hand on the small of her back. He offered her his handkerchief; awkwardly she accepted it and thanked him. Hanji hung out behind Erwin, jotting down notes of Levi's act of kindness with a sinister smile spreading across her face.

"Hey Shitty Glasses, what do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly.

"Getting great data."

"Tch."

It was during their little tiff when Briar had calmed down. Erwin helped her to her feet and the two listened to them fight with stoic faces.

The commander walked her out of his office, through the building and towards the women's barracks. "Make sure to eat plenty of food and get a good night's every day. You have a long and hard three years ahead of you." Erwin's advice warmed Briar's heart; it felt as if she were getting lectured by her father. "And one more thing."

"Sir?"

"Don't be afraid to come to me if you need any assistance. I would be honored to give your or your sister a hand."

Briar saluted, "Thank you, Sir."

Erwin nodded, copying her gesture, turned on his heel and walked back towards the housing unit.

**Three years later**

On graduation day Briar was presented as number one in the elite class. Thoroughly exceeding everyone's expectations in every challenged that was given to her. Before getting to decide what regiment her core wanted to join, they were allowed to go home for a while. At first, no one recognized her—she stood straighter, her shoulder length hair was now in the middle of her back, she was slightly tanner and because of the three square meals a day her cheek bones weren't sunken in.

Her little sister who was now twelve, Mari, jumped from the top of the stairs and onto Briar. She squealed and cried a usual reaction that was expected from not seeing each other in three years. Mari, herself was also unrecognizable. Her dark hair was as straight as it was long, her deep blue eyes shone brighter and her complexion was almost as white as snow.

That night, before Briar had to return, she told her sister what regiment she was choosing. Mari didn't object to it at all, she always knew that her older sister wanted to follow in their father's path. Briar gave the locket, which she received from Erwin three years ago, to Mari.

"If you're here Mari, I will always return to you. To our home," Briar promised.

The next day Briar joined the Scout Regiment with no fear or doubt in her heart. Erwin happily accepted her, putting her into Levi's group.

"I thought long and hard about it. And I've come to realize that you would learn more from Captain Levi. He's the very best we have." Erwin didn't mention to Briar that she would also be the safest in his group. Levi valued his squad member's life and kept them out of harm's way as long as he could.

Briar greeted Levi with a respectful salute and a wary smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Levi. Commander Erwin spoke highly of you."

"Briar Rose, is it?" His stoic voice never faltering, he was looking through her file.

"Yes Sir."

"You placed first in your class, good. Maybe you can show these idiots how to kill a titan properly. They're a bunch of worthless brats."

Briar didn't know if she should laugh at his straight forwardness or to feel sorry for her new comrades. "Oh that reminds me."

Levi pricked up an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Briar dug into her pocket and presented Levi his handkerchief from three years ago. "I never got to return it, so I remembered to bring it today in case I got to speak with you. Thank you very much for your kindness, Captain Levi."

Levi took it slowly, his fingertips barely grazing her skin. "You're welcome, Rose. Call me Levi when it is just us. Formalities give me a headache when they're not needed."

Briar smiled, "Yes Sir."

"Go see Shitty Glasses for your room assignment and clean it properly. I'll be coming by to check your progress." Levi returned to his desk, "You can leave now."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

A few minutes later, after Briar slipped away, Levi left his desk and stood at the window that looked over the horse stables and training area. He watched as Hanji showed Briar around the HQ. The handkerchief he let her borrow began to burn inside his pocket. Breaking it out, he brought it to his nose—smelling it gently. It smelled exactly like her; honey, flowers, sunlight and a bit of sweat. He thought back to her eyes, which stared through him as he took his cloth back. They were so beautiful, as blue as the sky, but with a hint of darkness around the pupil.

Levi lost himself in the aroma before realizing what he was thinking, "Shit."

**Author's note: They really need to give me more stuff to do at work or else Levi and Briar will be having babies soon. **


End file.
